A Very Sebofsky Christmas
by MrBloodline
Summary: Quand Dave et Sébastian passent Noël ensemble ...


_Notes de l'auteur __: étant donné ma logique implacable, j'ai écrit un petit OS sur Noël … en plein mois de Juillet. Je suis un boulet, je sait. C'est tout mignon , tout guimauve, tout le monde il est heureux, tout le monde il sourit. _

_Disclaimer __: Je ne possède rien, la série et ses personnages appartiennent à RIB !_

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you. _

Il me tape sur les nerfs a chanter cette chanson stupide. Je déteste Noël, c'est vraiment une fête a la con. Tout ces enfants qui hurlent dans les magasins parce qu'ils veulent voir le père Noël, qui courent et qui vous rentrent dedans dans même s'excuser. Ses décorations hideuses qui coûtent une fortune…. Et surtout c'est la période où tu doit être sympa avec les gens que du peu pas blairer le reste de l'année. Rah ! J'en ai des envie de meurtres rien que d'y penser ! Et encore que cette année, Noël sera légèrement moins pire car j'ai réussit a échapper au traditionnel repas de famille, mes parent se trouvant en France a cette période. Je vais donc passer mon Noël avec Dave. Et oui, lui et moi on est en couple, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Et je l'aime, vraiment. Sauf quand il chante du Mariah Carey !

- Tu veut bien arrêter de chanter cette chanson stupide ? Lui dit-je, irrité.

- Bah quoi ? Me répond-t-il. C'est Noël. Alors je chante des chansons de Noël.

- Autre chose que du Mariah Carey, c'est possible ?

Il pousse un long soupir exaspéré.

- Tu es vraiment le Grinch Seb, reprend-t-il.

- C'est pas ma faute si je déteste cette fête stupide Dave !

- Tu pourrais faire un effort pour moi. Cette année, on va juste passé Noël tout les deux, c'est pas génial ça ?

- Passer Noël loin de mes parents, c'est le pied total, je te l'accorde.

Il me lance un grand sourire. J'aime bien quand il sourit. Il est mignon. Mais je ne l'avouerait jamais, bien sûr.

- Et bah voilà ! S'exclame-t-il. Alors arrête de tirer la gueule, et vient ouvrir ton cadeau.

Je le regarde, légèrement surpris.

- T'a un cadeau pour moi ? Dit-je.

- Oui, répond-t-il. J'ai décidé d'innover cette année.

Petite précision, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous avons toujours été d'accord pour ne rien s'offrir a Noël. C'est comme une tradition, enfin ça l'était jusqu'à ce soir. Il se dirige vers le garage avec un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire qui me fait un peu peur. En général, ça m'attire toujours un tas d'emmerdes quand il tire cette tête …

Il revient environ cinq minutes plus tard, un grand paquet dans les bras. Il me le tend avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter :

- Joyeux Noël Seb.

J'ouvre avec des gestes précis le paquet cadeau, connaissant Dave, il a surement acheter quelque chose de très fragile et ça serait vraiment con (ou complètement hilarant, cela dépend du cadeau) de le casser. Je finit d'ouvrir ce fameux paquet qui révèle la dernière chose a laquelle je m'attendais. Un énorme ours en peluche.

- Il parle ! Ajoute Dave. Appuie sur son ventre.

Je m'exécute, et le nounours dit :

- Je suis câlin et je veut jouer !

Oh putain … non, c'est trop mignon, je peut pas résister. Allons, un peu de tenue, même si c'est Dave, je vais pas faire de sentiments. Sauf qu'a lui on ne peut rien lui cacher. Absolument rien.

- ça te plaît hein ? Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- huuuum.

- Avoue le.

- huuuum !

- Sebounet ..

- D'accord, d'accord ! C'est super mignon ! T'es content ? !

- Très.

- Tant mieux.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous deux, avant que j'ajoute :

- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau.

Je me lève et il me fixe l'air étonné. J'allume la radio et me met a chanter :

_Oh the weather outside is frightful, _

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Il me lance et grand sourire et je m'approche de lui pour le faire danser :

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I've bought some corn for popping,_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Nous continuons a danser et il continue la chanson avec moi :

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be warm._

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-bying,_

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

Nous éclatons de rires et il m'embrasse légèrement.

- Joyeux Noël, Seb, dit-il.

Je lui rend son sourire, attendrit.

- Joyeux Noël, Dave, dit-je a mon tour.

Et c'est ainsi que mon très cher petit ami a réussit a me faire aimer un peu Noël.


End file.
